Club Ali
by Enchantings
Summary: Rena - youngest daughter of Stella and Brandon - has her normally peaceful year at Alfea interrupted by three angry sorcerers. With the help of her new friends Zofia, Bunny, Aderyn, Helena and Fitz, however, she'll hopefully be able to defeat them. R&R.


"So _this _is my room," Rena murmured, looking a bit around it before putting her suitcase down. Although her room apparently fit six fairies, there would only be five rooming there; Rena's mother had made a very convincing case, and got her daughter into the one single bedroom.

Rena began to unpack and went over her outfit choice again; after arriving at Alfea, she felt extremely self-conscious about what she was wearing. Though the other girls were dressed to the nines - or at least in outfits that made it clear what their personalities were like. Rena's mother also advised for Rena to dress well on the first day of school, with her older sister Marisol agreeing. However, Rena had gone casual: a white, long-sleeved t-shirt, the same thick black glasses as she usually wore, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of yellow sneakers. Her long, straight brown hair was down, and if it wasn't for her glasses, her bangs would probably be covering her eyes. She sighed, worried about her casual appearance for a second.

Rena shook her head and began to unpack, realizing that worrying more than she usually did wouldn't make a lot of sense. She was about halfway through putting her clothes away when she heard a tremendous _boom _coming from one of the other rooms.

Rena stopped packing to see the source of the loud noise, running to the room she heard it in. She was greeted by the sight of a girl in goggles writing a report, surprisingly clean after what appeared to be a small explosion. One half of the room seemed singed, with broken glass complimenting the sight of a table on its side.

"Sorry about the noise - I was working on something. You know how Enchantium and Magitite react?" the girl asked, grinning widely, as if destroying half her room was a desirable result.

"B-by exploding?" Rena got out in response.

"Yeah, apparently!" the girl replied breathlessly. "Nobody's ever had their hands on enough to make it react before." She held out a hand for Rena to shake. "I'm Zofia of Curie. Fairy of science, if you couldn't tell. Looks like we're in the same suite."

The girl had long, light red hair, green eyes, and a face full of freckles. She wore a dark teal dress with wedges of the same color, topped by a white button-up shirt. She used her white shirt to wipe of her goggles, setting them down on the floor next to her.

"Rena of Solaria," Rena replied, firmly shaking Zofia's hand. "N-need some help cleaning?"

Zofia laughed. "I wouldn't be sure a princess would be very good with that kind of thing, but sure."

Rena widened her eyes. "How do you know I'm a princess? I mean -"

"Single dorm," Zofia explained. "Princesses tend to get those. Now help me clean up already."

"E-easy." Rena used a trick she had on her sister a billion times: one swipe of her hand, and the table was up, the glass of the potions fixed, and the room (mostly) free of ash. It was like no explosion had happened. Rena picked up Zofia's goggles and put them on the table, smiling lightly.

"S-so who're you dorming with?" Rena asked, turning to Zofia, who had continued to write her report.

"That would be me," a third voice said, causing Zofia to look up from her clipboard and Rena to turn around. The owner of the light, calming voice was standing in the doorway. She had on a short, pink romper, a dark, oversized brown blazer, and black boots covered in flowers. She was tanned, with short, golden brown hair in two miniature pigtails and eyes the same color as the night sky.

"I'm Zofia, and that's Rena. You'd be -"

"Oh! Sorry. Should've introduced myself," the girl said with a nod. "I'm Bunny of Lunaria."

Rena raised her eyebrows. "Lunaria?"

"Is that a problem?" Bunny asked, frowning slightly. Thanks to her face, her intended anger looked more like a cute pout.

"No, it's - it's just I'm from Solaria," she explained.

"Oh," Bunny replied, nodding in understanding. "I've never met a Solarian either - so I guess that makes two of us! Nice to meet you." The girl had switched between cute and very, very angry in an instant.

The three girls moved from Zofia and Bunny's room to the center of the suite, where they sat on the couch - before noticing a fourth girl counting, by the way. She had headphones in and was completely focused on kicking a small ball from one foot to the other. She had dark skin and what appeared to be purple eyes, with her long, black hair in ponytails. She had on cargo pants, black sneakers, and a short-sleeved purple hoodie.

"Hello?" Bunny asked, about to introduce herself.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine...a hundred. You were saying?" the girl asked, turning around.

"I'm...Bunny. I think you're in the dorm over there."

"Zofia."

"R-Rena."

The girl grinned. "The name's Helena from Olympia. Games, sports, athleticism? That's my power."

"There's one person left to get here, then," Bunny said. "Let's just talk until then."

"S-sounds fine," Rena said. Helena joined the other four girls on an adjacent couch. After talking for about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door.

Zofia stood up to open it; on the other side of the door was a very lost looking girl with long, blonde hair and pale pink eyes. She wore a white scarf and a red-and-white colorblock minidress with red flip flops. "This is - this is suite 348, right?"

"Indeed. Come on in. You're probably going to want to introduce yourself."

The girl walked inside and bowed slightly as she greeted the girls. "I'm Fitz of Roland. It's nice to meet you all."

"Zofia."

"I-I'm Rena."

"Bunny here!"

"I'm Helena."

The girls looked around. "So is dinner soon, d'you think?" Bunny asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hope so. Let's go down and check," suggested Helena. The other girls nodded, and began to walk downstairs to their dinner.

* * *

><p>"Is it really best to attack Alfea for it, though?" the tallest of the three boys asked, his dark purple hair covering one of his eyes. "They've upped security a <em>ton <em>after those attacks years ago."

"We enrolled at Redfountain for a reason, Glaw. We've already got more training in magic than our mothers would like, and it's clear we're a lot more powerful than they are now," the white-haired boy Glaw directed his question to replied. "And besides, it's not like we have to sneak in."

"We kind of do," the last of the three said, dark brown hair spiked up.

"No, we still don't, Blake. There's a dance tomorrow, don't you remember? Everyone from Redfountain is invited to Alfea for the purpose of inter-school relationships." The white-haired boy smirked. "And we're sorcerers here, boys."

Glaw thought for a second, then grinned. "Wint, you're a genius."

"Aren't I?"

* * *

><p>"Alright. Let me just - check your names. I'm your squad leader, according to this list, and I'm not sure of all of your names yet," Ronen said, holding up a list. He was a clone of his mother, Queen Galatea of Melody - pale blond hair styled short and neat, with equally light eyes. "Thank god we're in the same dorm, anyway. Um - Daiki of Linphea?"<p>

"Over here." The owner of the voice was a boy with short, light brown hair, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes.

"Okay. Glad to see you're...here," Ronen said, looking at Daiki in order to put a face to a name. "Okay. Kenton of Eraklyon?"

"Here," replied the boy in question, who was a tall and rather skinny boy with long, dark red hair and matching eyes. He was eerily pale.

"Tuncay of Lunaria?"

"We've met before, haven't we?" Tuncay asked. He had dark skin, his eyes and hair the same color as the moon. "Royal ball about three years ago?"

Ronen nodded. "I'm glad to recognize someone here, at least. And lastly, Cyr from Domino?"

"The one and only," replied the voice, a cocky tone to his words. He had short, close-cut ginger hair and bright blue eyes; he looked almost exactly like his mother.

"Well, um, there's actually nothing on the schedule today, so you can do what you'd like," Ronen said, trying to sound leaderly. The group of specialists went to do their own things, unaware of how their life would change the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like this hasn't been done a million times. This is my take on a "next generation of Winx" fic, featuring Stella's youngest daughter, the sons of the Trix, Flora's son, and Bloom's son. I don't know what I'm doing but I hope you like this! This is going off the Nickelodeon canon, by the way, so the first transformation - when we get there - will be known as Charmix. And there's another fairy come next chapter.

Notes:

1. Rena's the only person in her family without a solar name meaning, because her father named her.

2. Zofia's name comes from one of Marie Curie's sisters, and her planet's name is from Marie Curie's name too.

3. Bunny's name comes from the rabbit in the moon. Lunaria sounds like a planet where a Mary-sue would come from, but trust me, her flaws are real. You'll see as the story goes on.

4. Helen = most beautiful woman in Ancient Greece. Helena = prettiest girl on Olympia.

5. No, you don't know Fitz's power yet. Just know that she's the Bloom of this story.


End file.
